


For An Audience

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Subspace, Voyeurism, blindfold, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles is the centre of attention when Peter brings some friend’s over.Kinktober 2019 Day 24: cock ring/strap





	For An Audience

“Now this, my friends is the show for the night,” Peter’s voice echoed in Stiles’ ears and the young man turned his blindfolded eyes towards the source. He saw nothing but darkness and heard several pairs of footsteps enter the room, sending his heart rate higher, his cock twitched against the cock ring that was snug around the base of it. 

“Pretty, eager and young, how did you catch this one you sly dog?” A new male voice rang out and Stiles’ felt his cheeks heat up as the gazes of the men fell on his naked body. Stiles wiggled his wrists against the back of the chair they were tied to and let his legs fall open a bit more, showing the newcomers that he was already seated on a dildo. 

“He came to me actually, he knew no one in his age group could give him what he needed,” Peter spoke as he ran his fingers down Stiles’ chest, one of the agreed rules for the night was that the men could speak and watch, but only Peter could touch. 

“Be lucky I’m sharing him tonight, he’s quite the sight after all,” Peter commented a bit of a warning in his tone and Stiles settled knowing the protective nature behind it. 

“Indeed he is, shall we get started?” Another voice Stiles didn’t know agreed and Stiles let his head fall back and part his lips just waiting. Peter had explained what was going to happen that night in great detail so he knew what to expect and it looked good for the newcomers. 

Stiles’ cock twitched again as Peter fitted a ball gag between his lips and locked it firmly behind his head just below the knot of the blindfold. Peter dragged his fingers down Stiles’ jawline before he stepped away and Stiles’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard as he realized it was all on him now. 

“Go on,” Peter said mildly and Stiles gripped the bars of the back of the chair where his hands were tied. Stiles’ planted his feet on the floor and lifted his hips and whined behind the ball gag as the dildo slipped out of him wetly. Stiles’ body trembled with the effort to keep his hips up so just the head of the thick toy rested in the ring of muscles. 

Stiles then dropped himself back onto the dildo and his groan was loud even with the ball gag in place and he heard murmurs from the gathered audience. Stiles lifted his hips again, but this time his legs burned as he ever so slowly lowered himself back down onto the toy. Stiles bit down onto the ball gag as he slowly worked his ass open on the dildo until he was loose and wide around the toy. 

“He seems very comfortable with that toy,” One of the viewers commented and Stiles let his head loll to the side as he began to ride the dildo in earnest with the lewd wet smacking sound of his ass hitting against the chair seat echoed in the room. The dildo was just shy of hitting against Stiles’ prostate but it didn’t stop his cock from dripping pre-cum as it throbbed behind the tight cock ring. 

“He almost always has something in his greedy little hole, he gets whiny and bratty without something.” Peter confines the others in and Stiles feels his cheeks burn at the truth in Peter’s words. 

“I wish I had such an eager submissive,” Another man commented as Stiles rotated his hips, driving the dildo into himself deeper than he had before and he cried out behind his gag when it stuck his prostate. 

“I’m very proud of him,” Peter said and those words of praise pushed Stiles further and fucked himself down onto the dildo faster, even with the spikes of pain coming from his balls when they smacked hard against the wood of the chair seat. If anything that sent Stiles further into a haze of lust and need. 

“I have always wondered if I need to change his usual cock ring to a cock cage, tonight is the perfect time to test that theory of mine. Shall we see if my little submissive can come untouched and around the cock ring gentlemen?” Peter asked and Stiles’ heartbeat loud in his chest as his cock jumped and visibly throbbed.

Stiles stilled with the dildo buried deep inside of him and waited to hear the reaction of the others. The gathered men voiced their agreement and excitement at the idea and Stiles jolted with a cry as the dildo suddenly and violently buzzed to life inside of him. Stiles clutched at the bars of the chair and his toes curled against the carpet as his body arched up off the chair as his body shook at the new and intense sensations. 

“Down,” Peter ordered and Stiles bit into the ball gag again as he forced his hips back down onto the chair seat and allowed the vibrating dildo to settle back into his ass. Stiles clenched around the shaking toy and twisted his hips slowly in the same movement as before and this forced the dildo to rest against his prostate. 

Stiles cried out around the gag as his head fell back and his body shook under the onslaught of arousal and the urge to climax. Stiles could feel pre-cum slipping down his shaft steadily and he was so hard it was starting to hurt. The cock ring seemed to be expanding around the base of his cock as Stiles grew harder than he ever had before.

Suddenly the toy began to thrust up into him and that was the last bit of stimulation that the young man needed. Stiles screamed behind the ball gag and he felt his orgasm rush over him and his cum soak his cock, balls and thighs as he slumped back in the chair he was tied to. 

Mercifully Peter shut the toy down and it sat still inside of Stiles’ ass, just keeping him full and open. Stiles’ head stayed tipped back as he panted around the gag, suddenly very conscious of the drool that was dripping down his chin and his release coating his lower half in what the was sure a lewd sight. 

“Beautiful, you are a very lucky man, Peter,” A comment made Stiles blink slowly behind the blindfold as the sound of feet moving hit his ears. 

“I know, you know the way out,” Peter said smugly.

“If you ever feel like sharing, let us know.” A man suggested and Peter hummed as the footsteps faded and the front door shut with a loud click.

“You did well,” Peter murmured as he eased the wet ball gag out from between Stiles' lips and planted a possessive kiss to Stiles’ open mouth.

“Thank you, Sir,” Stiles replied when their kiss finished and Peter stroked his hair with one hand and his free hand lightly trailed up and down Stiles’ limp length.

“We’ll look into a cage or a belt for you now that we know you can come around a ring. You put on quite the show and I wish you could have seen the jealousy on their faces knowing you belong to me.” Peter sounded smug as he spoke and Stiles pressed his face against Peter’s hip just evening out his breathing. 

“Yes Sir,” Stiles whispered as his spent cock gave a twitch of excitement at a cage or belt. 

“Good boy, you may stay here like this a while longer before we get you cleaned up.” Peter decided as he kept stroking Stiles’ hair, knowing the younger man didn’t like feeling so empty so soon after something so intense.

“Mmm, thank you, Sir,” Stiles was grateful and settled into the floaty feeling that was covering his head and floated without worry, knowing Peter would bring him back.


End file.
